moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hashi Aoshiro (Postać)
Hashi Aoshiro (Hashiro Ex Machina) jest nowym mieszkańcem wyspy o nazwie Kraj a konkretniej miasta CreepyTown. Syn Deus'a Ex Machina, boga czasu i przestrzeni oraz twórcy galaktyki Erskire, którą wraz z nim i resztą swojej rodziny zamieszkiwał. Jego młodsza siostra, Larissa zdążyła już wynaleźć wiele leków na różnorakie choroby, będące dawniej nie uleczalne. Skylar, najstarszy z rodzeństwa i uznawany za drugiego najsilniejszego ze swego rodu (na pierwszym miejscu jest Deus), wiele lat temu ze swoimi podwładnymi nadzorował, wspomagał budowę tak zwanych piramid na ziemi, a dodatkowo je ochraniał przed najeźdźcami z innych światów. Pewnego dnia Hashiro został oskarżony o brutalne zabójstwo swojej kochającej i wiecznie pogodnej matki Anarion, ale nie został wykasowany z dwóch powodów. Nie stawiał żadnego oporu i zdaniem jego ojca "Ona by tego nie chciała". Właśnie tak oto Deus wyrzekł się chłopaka, który został strącony z boskiego świata. Los chciał, że jego nowym domem był Midgard (ziemia). Poznał tam nawet pewną dziewczynę o imieniu Salai. Pomaga ona młodemu banicie się odnaleźć w nowym domu. Mianowała go nawet na swojego przyrodniego brata, co nawet podoba się Hashi'emu. Wygląd Hashi jest czystej krwi Erskirczykiem, co oznacza, że jest dość podobny do przeciętnego homo-sapiens. Pomimo swego dość niezwykłego wieku, wygląda on jak zwyczajny piętnastolatek. Ma jasną cerę i smukłe, lecz barczyste ciało. Jest wysoki na 152 cm. Krótkie pogmatwane włosy o nienaturalnej jasno błękitnej barwie, takiej samej jak duże głębokie, pół cybernetyczne oczy, które są częścią twarzy z takim zarysem, że kilka (tysięcy) lat temu był nazywany "Idealną kopią Larissy". Początkowo, a tak właściwie, przed tym jak został wyrzucony z rodzinnych stron, nosił on wykwitną białą koszule, a na niej ciemno-niebieską, lekką kurtkę ze złotym bramowaniem i innymi ozdobami takimi jak np. klamry, różnorakie medaliony. Eleganckie spodnie nie odbiegały od reszty ubioru swoją kolorystyką. Skórzane czarne obuwie, podobne do mokasynów. Na dłoniach białe rękawiczki, a pod lewą z nich sygnet rodu Ex Machina na palcu wskazującym. Po przybyciu do CreepyTown Hashiro zmienił swoje odzienie, ponieważ miał na tyle oleju w głowie by wiedzieć, że skazaniec nie może od tak paradować sobie po mieście. Stopy tym razem okrywały mu całkowicie białe adidasy na rzepy. Na biodrach czarne spodnie paramilitarne. Elementem końcowym jest ciemno-niebieska kurtka podobna do tych narciarskich, która jednak nie grzała tak jak one. Oczywiście to nie jest stały ubiór Hashi'ego, gdyż ciągle eksperymentuje on z czymś innym, aczkolwiek kolory nadal te same. Osobowość Dawniej niebieskowłosy był wiecznie uśmiechniętym i otwartym chłopakiem. Pomimo wysokiej inteligencji sprawiał wrażenie osoby, głupkowatej i nieodpowiedzialnej. Nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami swoich czynów, przez co często wpadał w kłopoty. Jego największym hobby było czytanie książek wraz z Larissą i potrafił to robić całymi dniami. Było to nawet powodem kłótnie ze Skylar'em o to, że Hashi zamiast trenować walkę, zajmuje się "bzdurami". Zawsze stawał w obronie słabszych i był niezwykle lojalny wobec wszystkich. Gdy coś obiecywał to zawsze słowa dotrzymał. Bardzo napawało to dumą jego rodziców. Śmierć matki Hashi'ego bardzo wpłynęła na jego psychikę. Zamknął on się w sobie i stał się osobą nieśmiałą, cichą, a w niektórych sytuacjach nawet strachliwą. Całkowicie stracił w wiarę w siebie. Nie lubi dużych skupisk ludzi, bo ma wrażenie, że dziwnie się na niego patrzą i "coś" szeptaną. Dlatego woli przesiadywać po kątach. Trudno jest z nim nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt wzrokowy. Nie raz zdarzało mu się panikować, podczas nagłych zwrotów akcji lub sytuacji, w których nie wie co się dzieje. Śmiało można powiedzieć, że mimo wszystko jest dobrze wychowany. Nigdy nikogo nie okłamuje, co tłumaczy tym, że "Prawda zawszę wyjdzie na jaw" Umiejętności Inteligencja Hashi jest osobą spostrzegawczą, która bez problemu i w krótkim czasie potrafi rozszyfrować sposób walki swoich przeciwników, wraz z ich słabymi stronami, po czym podjąć odpowiednie działa, by takowego jak szybko pokonać. Fizyczne pomimo tego, że został pozbawiony zdolności takich jak np. przemieszczanie się pomiędzy światami, ignorowania grawitacji czy długowieczności, to jednak wiąż ma naturalne cechy swej rasy. Czyli zwiększona siła, dzięki której zdołał(lecz z trudem) wyswobodzić się Sergiusz'owi, który go wcześniej powalił i zastosował chwyt podobny do dźwigni. Szybkość i zwinność wystarczająca, by nie zostać trafiony przez kule energii Mikhaln'a. Nie są one jednak jedynymi... Oczy pół-boga, podarowane mu przez jego matkę, kiedy był jeszcze w wieku niemowlęcym pozwalają mu nie tylko widzieć bardzo dokładnie na dalekie odległości, ale dostrzegać energie podobne do np. aury, dusz. God Equipment Przed wyrzuceniem z domu, Hashi zdołał podprowadzić kilka przydatnych drobiazgów ze zbrojowni Deus'a. Wszystkie te rzeczy są niezbędnym elementem ekwipunku bosko-okiego i nie raz ratowały mu cztery litery, pomimo faktu, że w pełni nie potrafi ich używać. Dotychczas ukazane to: G-14 - Jest on półmetrowej długości mieczem, który jest całkowicie ciemnoniebieski. Pomimo tego, że jego kanciaste ostrze wygląda na tępe to w rzeczywistości jest zaprawdę śmiercionośne. Cała broń działa na zasadzie wibracji o bardzo wysokich częstotliwościach, "rozrywając" przeszkody. Sprawia to, że G-14 przypomina powszechnie znaną piłę mechaniczną. Druga umiejętność tej zabawki ukazała się, gdy jej właściciel spanikował otoczony przez Sergiusza, Salai, LoboTaker i Przemka. Zaczął on wtedy dosłownie strzelać białą energią z krawędzi miecza na oślep. Nikt nie ucierpiał, ale w zamian okolica wyglądała nie najlepiej. Słabości * Ziemska atmosfera nie zawiera tak zwanych cząsteczek Erskiru, które są bardzo ważne dla organizmu Hashi'ego. Bez nich zdarza mu się zasłabną lub stracić przytomność nawet w środku krwawej walki. * Pomimo wytrzymałości, stał się podatny na czynniki, które są groźne dla zwykłych ludzi. Relacje Salai69 Ona jak i Hashi, zapomnieli o sporze, który miał miejsce po przybyciu pół-boga do CreepyTown. Demonica jest dla niego dość miła, a nawet bardzo. Pomaga mu ona przystosować się do nowego środowiska. Salai zaraziła go zamiłowaniem to kremowo-brązowej, cudownej, substancji zwanej monte. Hashi wie, że przy niej może być sobą. Shinigami śmiało nazwała go swoim przyrodnim bratem. To ona wymyśliła nowe nazwisko dla Hashi'ego (Aoshiro). Zdarzają się sytuacje, kiedy droczy się ona z nim z powodu niskiego wzrostu chłopaka. Mikhaln Hashi podziwia arcy maga, za to jak wielką moc posiada, ale i się go w pewnym stopniu obawia i woli zachować dystans. Nie wierzy w to, że wyżej wymieniony tak łatwo zapomniał o pojedynku. Raz rozmyślał o tym, by poprosić czarodzieja o pomoc w powrocie do domu, ale dosłownie kilka sekund później się rozmyślił, bo nie jest tak głupi by "Wraca do miejsca, gdzie i tak go nikt nie chce". Przemek0980 Syn Deus'a przeraził się na wieść o tym, że Przemek go odczytał, przez co poznał jego przeszłość. Jednak ten obiecał trzymać język za zębami, pod warunkiem, że Hashi nie zagrozi jego dziewczynie, czyli Mrs.Strange. Mrs.Strange Jest jest niezwykle wdzięczny za to, że piratka nie raz pomagała mu w wyleczeniu ran, lecz i tak nie ma na tyle odwagi by zostać z nią sam na sam. Powodem tego są chwile, kiedy to Hashi za dziecka czytał o tym rodzaju ponętnych drapieżników. Po prostu nie chce zostać jej przystawką. LoboTaker Hashi'ego zastanawia, czemu taka ładna dziewczyna jak ona, skrywa się pod za dużymi ubraniami. Jednakże woli o to nie pytać, gdyż obawia się, że wtedy bez opieki medycznej dla niego się nie obejdzie. Podziwia ją w pewien sposób i bardzo go ciekawi jej rasa, o której jak dotąd nie słyszał. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures